Healing
by Amanda Yates
Summary: 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' Edward said the dark Lord's real name making Tom looked surprised for a minute before the casual mask of apathy slid into place as he asked 'How do you know my name' with a charming smile. Edward smirked,'I know everything'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, so I've been meaning to post this one for months but I got caught up in writing other stories and I almost forgot about this one, almost.**

**As most of you readers out there like to read a Tom Riddle/Edward Cullen pairing, I present you this story, honestly I don't have an idea of how to make up this story in that I cannot make characters too much out of character but I undoubtedly have to change some things about Edward, he would not be fitting for the young dark lord otherwise, now you may ask what these changes will be but I will let you know that only as the story progresses, for the reviews of course, and enough of my blabbering let's get to the story!**

**DO NOT BOTHER ME ABOUT THE TIME LINES! I DON'T CARE ABOUT EM DAMN IT AND I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DESCRIPANCY WITH THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS! **

**Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle after just having graduated from Hogwarts works in Borgin and Burkes when he finds an old tome with a ritual that would be useful in making his third horcrux, the catch is he has to have a fresh supply of vampire venom, more specifically the venom of vampires who drink only from animals and the venom cannot be purchased from a store simply because it needs to be fresh from the source and the ritual would work only if the vampire willingly donates the venom. Why would Tom want to make a Horcrux in this method while there are many methods is a mystery for you to read and find out!**

**Please forgive any grammar errors and I would be so glad if you could leave reviews and give me suggestions! **

**Let's get on with it shall we, man I hope I don't mess this story up big time and if someone leaves more than five comments bad I'm taking it off and accepting defeat so be nice to me! I'm trying my best! **

**Healing**

**CHAPTER – 1**

It was a hot summer day and in the downtrodden Alley of Knockturn there stood a shop with the sign barely visible covered in cobwebs and layers and layers of dust yet the dark aura it emitted seemed to push away the less than light Wizards from it. The old tattered sign indicated 'Borgin And Burkes' and the shop had stood in this very place for many a century. Inside the shop a very irate young Dark Lord stood after having rearranged yet another set of dark artifacts.

It was a sultry day and Tom Marvolo Riddle wiped the sweat off of his brows and promptly cast a cooling charm on himself. As he inspected the shop with a sneer he had to wonder why of all the jobs he could have picked he had come to work as the old idiot Borgin's assistant. However, there were items here that could not be found anywhere in the world and those were what interested him to be willing to work in such a dingy little hole as this.

The collection of Dark Artifacts in this store made Tom marvel at the level of ignorance the Ministry exhibited. It clearly proved that they were less than effective at ceasing and vanquishing all things 'Dark and Evil' as they would call it. The Ministry of the Wizarding World was a sham and the pathetic excuse for a Government, he smirked thinking about the day he would finally rise to power against the incompetent fools. People would fear his name, people would bend to his will, people who not dare to defy him, one day Lord Voldemort would have the entire Wizarding World at his feet and he would purge the world of the muggles and mudbloods, anyone who stood in his way would be destroyed by himself.

He moved the jars of lacewing flies to the right section before going into the other room where Borgin had told him to unpack a new set of merchandise. He found the box tightly packed and cast several spells to check for anything that would cause him harm when he unpacked it before finding nothing out of the ordinary. He then cast a spell to severe the ropes holding it and then cast another series of charms to detect anything notorious before he found his results satisfactory and walked forward to examine the first item which was a crystal ball that under right circumstances could be used to make the user compel another person to do their bidding as long as the victim touched it. It was much like the imperious but if a person should resist to abide by the user's whims the magical crystal would emit flames equivalent of the fiendfire and the person would be burned to ash.

The next one was a potions bottle and Tom uncorked the lid to smell a bit of it and found it to be 'the midnight horror' which was known to give persons who ingest it traumatic dreams while they sleep making the person go insane as the 'Dreamless Sleep' would not prevent the nightmares. The person would be forced to go without sleep and ultimately wilt away and die as the final stages of the infection would cause the person to succumb to the dreams even while they are awake until the person believes that the dreams are true and go insane. Tom was impressed and as he inhaled a whiff of the potion, an image of him lying pale and dead appeared in his mind and Tom hastily corked the lid of the bottle and then mentally chastised himself for his illogical fears. He had defeated death, the Horcruxes he had created would ensure that he was not going to fall into Death's arms.

He then inspected item after item, finding some approving and interesting and others merely useless and petty. He carefully sorted them and then carried them to the front of the store finding them all a place to be displayed. As he came back into the room to carry away the rest of the possessions he tripped on something hard in the floor and righted himself before looking down at what seemed to be a old tattered tome. With bewilderment and curiosity he almost reached forward to touch it and then remembered at the last minute about where he was and he quickly retracted his wand to cast spells which was a good thing because the book had been cursed with the '_Peste bubbonica' _curse which was meant to cause the person who touched it an equivalent of what the muggles called 'Black Plague' but only that it would kill a person much faster and even with his immortality he was still susceptible to the curse and it would have weakened him. Cursing his stupidity in the moment of overwhelming curiosity he then levitated the book and dropped it on the floor gently so that the front cover was facing him. He couldn't help but wonder about the contents of the book for someone to have placed such a deadly charm on it.

He let out a slight gasp as he saw the title of the book, it read _'Anima Scissione'_ which when translated meant 'Soul Seperation' and he knew well enough what type of books would involve the splitting of the soul. His face broke out into a malicious grin as he inspected it in awe and reverence, he had never thought he would find a book about Horcruxes and Soul magic and although the book he had found at Hogwarts was acceptable it still didn't cover many a fact about Horcruxes and the ways to make them foolproof. Both of his Horcruxes could still be destroyed by the venom of Basilisk, fiendfire, by casting killing curse on the object and by very many methods which made him unsettled. He was going to have to nick this from the shop and he scowled when he realized that he did not know how to counter the _'peste bubbonica'_ spell as he had never read of the counter curse assuming there was a counter curse at all. It was time to call upon little Regulus and ask him to let Tom into the Black Family Library, Tom had no doubt he would find the counter charm in the Black Library and Regulus followed him and idolized him and hence Tom thought that it would only be too easy to find a counter charm and read the book.

* * *

After three weeks of researching in the Black Library, Tom was frustrated by the lack of anything related to the notorious curse. He had learned a great deal of spells from the books in the Black's family library but he had not been able to find a counter charm for the one curse that he needed to break. Lord Voldemort never admitted defeat though and he researched day and night except for when he worked at Borgin and Burkes, he was still planning on ways to get the Hufflepuff cup from the last surviving relative of Helga Hufflepuff who was a rather average Witch called Hepzibah Smith. By the fourth week he was forced to admit that nothing in the Black Library proved useful against the _'peste bubbonica'_ curse and he could not help but find the glazed look on the seven year old Bellatrix Black's face whenever she saw him quite disturbing. He had decided by then that he would just have to retrieve Hufflepuff's cup before calling on Abraxas Malfoy and investigate about the curse in the Malfoy's Library.

Getting possession of the Hufflepuff's cup seemed almost too easy. All he had to do was sweet talk a little to the old brainless women and he had found out she had the cup after all. What he didn't expect was the Slytherin's locket which made him more than pleased, in fact he felt ecstatic as he now fingered the serpentine 'S' on the locket. He had made the ugly old elf poison her mistress's drink and then took both the Hufflepuff cup and the Slytherin's locket. At first he had only assumed that she might have the cup stashed away somewhere as she was the last descendant of Helga Hufflepuff but he had hit two mangoes with one stone and he couldn't have been more overjoyed. This is why he liked his devilishly handsome looks so much, they made things so much easier and although he was displeasured with the fact that he looked so much like his muggle father his looks where the first thing that got people around him enthralled with him, he could only imagine the horrors he'd have to suffer if he was born as a Gaunt or as an inbreed between Morfin and his mother Merope Gaunt and he barely suppressed an unpleasant shudder before he cast a baleful eye on the book sitting on top of the rusty table. He still hadn't found a way to break the curse and as the days went by he found himself more and more anxious to find out what information it possessed. He was almost tempted to use one of his followers to open it for him, they would do as such if he commanded them but he wasn't sure if the Wizard had cast it on its pages as well which would make it very hard for him to peruse it.

The Malfoy's library was as elaborate and dark as the Black's was with shelf's and shelf's of ancient tomes in foreign languages and some were dated back to the twelfth century which made Tom wish he had much more patience to peruse all of them but he had a task and he was not so much interested in these tomes as much as he was interested in reading that one book which sat atop his desk in his little broken down flat. He finally took some promising books on Curse breaking and apparated out of the manor.

He was reading _'Evil Curses And Their Counters' _in a pub called Gantelore's in Konckturn Alley when he felt someone pull up a barstool next to him and sit down leaning against the counter. Tom turned to sneer at the person who had dared to sit so close to him when he found a bald Wizard who was probably in his late nineties and the Wizard was now regarding him with a curious interest.

"A strange book you've got there lad" the Wizard said in a surprisingly youthful voice that made Tom wonder what the real age of the Wizard was.

Tom nodded curtly and replied "Yes" before going back to reading. He did not want to disguise the book as he was not in Hogwarts anymore and a tome on curse breaking was certainly not something that would cause an uproar in a place like Knockturn Alley.

"Can I order you something lad?" asked the man again and Tom leered before he shook his head.

"I do not drink"

"Ah, so what curse are you trying to break?" the man asked again peering into Tom's book as he shut it close finally at the end of his patience.

"What does it matter to you?" he returned with a glare that would have had most wise people back off and leave him alone but it did not work on the man who merely smiled at him showing yellow teeth that made Tom blame it on the senility.

"I could offer help, if you reveal the curse, I was a cursebreaker before the Ministry decided to shack me for something 'illegal' as they call it" said the old Wizard as the bartender came forth and took the man's order for a Firewhisky.

Now Tom was interested as he said "Really, well that is rather convenient"

"Mhmm, so are you going to tell me what the curse is?" asked the man.

Tom hesitated only for a minute before saying "peste bubbonica"

The old Wizard smiled and said "Oh, I know that one, very tricky one I tell ya, very tricky but you won't find nothing about breaking it in there" the old man pointed at the book with a wrinkled hand.

"Well do you know of a way to break it then?" asked Tom as he tried to keep the impatience out of his voice, he did not need the man pointing out that he couldn't find the information and he certainly didn't want to hear the Wizard gloating.

"It's a first class dark arts spell, only a few of the Wizards who are unspeakables or curse breakers know about how to counter it"

"And how do you counter it?" asked Tom leaning forward a little.

"Well, you'd have to sacrifice someone to the cursed object and let the curse take it's effect on said someone, then you cast a patronus charm and make it touch the object at the same time you drop you're blood on it" said the Wizard and he leaned away from Tom who was contemplating whether he should believe the old Wizard or not. However, he was rather in a hurry to read the book and he was at this point ready to take any chances. He left the bar just as the bartender bought the older Wizard's firewhisky.

* * *

Tom broke his bed in frustration and anger as he paced his little flat, his temper making his magic flare around him dangerously. He had thought that it would be easy to open the book now that he knew how to counter it. He had even selected which of his follower's he wanted to use, Sisiphus Nott would certainly not be missed but he could not cast the Patronus charm no matter how hard he tried, it was just too much a light spell for a dark Wizard like him and the thought that he could not master any spell easily angered the dark Lord like no other. He had been trying to cast a Patronus charm for a week and yet not even a small amount of silver fumes shot out of his yew wand.

He brought his wand out and thought of the time he had killed his muggle father and his muggle grand-parents the last of the Riddles and despite his temper his lips curled into a sinister smile as he closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling before opening them and saying "_Expecto Patronum'_

Nothing. Just like nothing had happened in the past week where he had tried using the same memory a lot of times when the memories of torturing his followers or the memories of discovering the chamber or the memories of deceiving someone or the memories of getting accepted into Hogwarts or the memories of what he did to Amy and Ben hadn't worked. He was just not sure what they meant when they said happy memories, those were all his happy memories and yet he couldn't cast the charm, never mind produce a corporeal animal.

He frowned and muttered a spell to repair his broken bed before he slumped on it none too gracefully. He then closed his eyes and the memories he had repressed and not wanted to use came surging forward and he gritted his teeth as he saw his younger self looking into the kind blue eyes of the girl. He had not ever thought about this ever since she was taken away to the asylum and he hadn't reflected on it in years and yet the memory was as clear as day. He then pictured the first time he saw Hogwarts looming before him as he made his way to his first home on the boats. He smiled not realizing that he was doing it and allowed himself to drown in the memories before he fingered his wand and opened his eyes as he raised his wand and muttered "Expecto Patronum" and the silver light burst forward from his wand before he observed in fascination and triumph at the eagle that was flying around the room. He had finally got it and he would not have to ever think of those memories when he was done breaking the curse.

* * *

He ignored the blackened and pustuled body that lay at the grave yard as he produced the patronus and cut his wrists with a dagger, he instructed the patronus to touch the book with it's talon just as he held his bleeding wrist atop the book letting his blood fall into the cover of the book and the book absorbed both his blood and the patronus and there was a distinct thrumming of magic in the air that made Tom second guess the old Wizard's suggestion when he felt the magic dissipate around him and the book fell open with a thud against the gravel.

Tom held out his wand and cast several spells to detect some unknown dark curse before he healed his bleeding wrist and tentatively reaching out his fingers to touch the book. He brushed just the tip of his fingers against the cover and felt the magic tingling in them but not the agony and blackening that Nott had suffered. He eyed the book with malice and greed before he took it in his hands and opened it to the first page seeing nothing.

He cast a reveal spell on the book but it didn't appear to be ready to give the information to him that easily and Tom scowled muttering profanities before he vanished Nott's body and left the grave yard to figure out the puzzling book which seemed to be playing a game of deception with him.

He turned the book over and over in his hands trying to find the author's name, he had tried using Parseltongue but that hadn't revealed anything of the books contents. He had tried pouring his blood into it but that was not working as well. He had done about all the revealing spells he had ever learned and yet the book remained a mystery. He could have almost enjoyed the challenge if he wasn't so keen on reading the book and turning those two possessions into Horcruxes. Someone else might have given up on the book but he wasn't someone else, he wanted to figure what information the book carried.

When he came home from Borgin and Burkes one day he decided to see if a new latin spell he had learnt from one of the books in the Malfoy Manor would help and finally his prayers were answered as black neat elegant writing appeared on the surface of the book. Tom was ecstatic and picked the book up before settling himself on the bed and starting to read it.

Alas, he was disappointed with the books contents, it just held even more ways of how to create Horcruxes but none of them were fool proof or against destruction. He finally made to throw away the book in anger when he noticed a parchment slip through the book. He again cast several detection spells on it before holding the neat white parchment in his hand, nothing was written of course but he knew there must be something to it and cast the same spell again and for a moment nothing happened before the parchment began to glow with an ethereal golden light before letters appeared through the light until the end of the parchment before the light faded out leaving the parchment with the blood red handwriting and Tom read quickly.

'_The Gateway to absolute and everlasting memory is to create what we call a 'Durable Horcrux' Any ritual used to make a normal horcrux can be used in the making of a durable horcrux but the ritual requires the presence of light from a dark creature, notably a vampire or the High Elves._

_In case of magical vampires light magic possessed by them if given willingly in the creation of a horcrux makes the horcrux durable, it can never be destroyed. However, magical vampires are mostly wielders of dark Magic and the rare light magical vampires have escaped our realm and reached another centuries ago as have the high elves._

_The alternate would be to use the venom of a muggle vampire and the 'light' factor in this case is the acceptance of said muggle vampire to give his or her venom freely without any forms of magical or other influence from a wizard. The muggle vampires are considered light only if they feed on animal blood on a regular basis. A horcrux created with the help of the vampire venom given willingly is durable and cannot be destroyed by any means be it magical or muggle unless the Dark Wizard in question feels remorse where the pieces of the soul escapes from the horcrux and rejoins his body'_

Tom frowned, it seemed he like he had some vampire's to hunt and he didn't especially like how the scripture said he couldn't magical influence to simply obtain the venom and what kind of vampires fed on animal blood anyway, probably self righteous ones like Albus Dumbledore he thought with disdain, this was something he would not enjoy doing, he knew it but if he played his cards right his charm might win him this battle easily. He smirked as he thought of how he could manipulate the vampires, he didn't have to tell them about the ritual after all. Tom however did not see just how complicated this mission was going to be and just how much he was going to change.

* * *

**Well, hew, falls out of the chair I exhaustion , tell me how it was!**

**Enjoy reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Next chapter Edward's life, I'm altering his powers some….hope you guys like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**Thankyou for reviewing Steph! I definitely intend to continue this one….and thankyou to all of those who have fav'd this story as well!**

**Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle after just having graduated from Hogwarts works in Borgin and Burkes when he finds an old tome with a ritual that would be useful in making his third horcrux, the catch is he has to have a fresh supply of vampire venom, more specifically the venom of vampires who drink only from animals and the venom cannot be purchased from a store simply because it needs to be fresh from the source and the ritual would work only if the vampire willingly donates the venom. Why would Tom want to make a Horcrux in this method while there are many methods is a mystery for you to read and find out!**

**I told you guys Edward's character is going to be a bit altered, and according to Mayer, Edward felt like he didn't deserve Bella because he felt that a monster like him did not deserve her, that amount of guilt means he had of course behaved like a monster on more than one occasion in the past and killed people, drunk their blood during his rebellious period so don't tell me "YOU'VE GOT EDWARD'S CHARACTER WRONG' he was anything but goody goody brooding vampire like Mayer portrayed him!**

**Pairings: Edward/Tom, Edward/Rosalie (mild),Edward/Other, Tom/Other, Jasper/Alice/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett **

**Chapter – 2**

It was amusing to watch atleast, Edward thought from the place where he was hiding away from the humans, usually he did not come out to these parts of the city where the rich and privileged of the American Society lived, he usually found it more easier to hide his kill when he was in the downtrodden part of the city which was inhibited by thugs, rapists, terrorists, murderers and the poor. It was by completely by chance that he had stumbled into this part of the city and he was eagerly watching the bulky figure who was organizing the party, his kill for the day. His eyes had already bled black and he brought his tongue out to lick his lips eyeing his prey for the night.

Edward had to appreciate the man's conniving as he had managed to kill almost thirty young teenage boys and hide them in different places in the house. The man was a politician and was well respected in the society. He was definitely shrewd and had the public's approval as the wealthy and favored and classy. With amusement Edward thought about what these people gathered in the mad man's house would think if they knew of all the dead bodies buried in his house's crawlspace, backyard and the basement. He had even thrown people into the river at times, the man's wife and daughter were at the party as well, they were divorced and the women and child lived in Ohio with the women's father. As there wasn't anyone who could monitor the house or his activities the man began killing and violating young boys in earnest and there were often complaints about missing people and such in the papers.

The man's parents had warned the officials about the less than suspicious behavior when the man had been living with his parents but the authorities were too much intimidated by the wealthy status of the man and although there had been times where he was close to getting caught the man had played it off as something or the other and had continued his façade in the public and no one was the wiser. Edward knew though, and he could smell the stench of the bodies littered throughout the house even now as he stood atop the neighbor's buildings. He licked his lips, he was not particularly thirsty today and he would enjoy playing with the man. A cold smile twisted his lips as he focused on the man and entered his thoughts seeing victim after victim being flogged, beaten, and tortured to death. If anything Mister Peterson was going to get a taste of his own medicine today and Edward eye's blackened in excitement as he thought out how the man would react to his presence. He jumped down and landed perfectly and started walking towards the house where some of the guest's were leaving, it was just eight thirty in the evening and Edward was wearing a tuxedo for the occasion as he had planned this kill for days and he was going to have fun today.

He entered the house, eyes never leaving the man's form as a waitress came and delivered him wine which he accepted graciously. If he had heard right and he always heard right, the man had an obsession with young, beautiful boys. He had brought run always to his home and tortured them and violated them for days before he had killed them at last. Some of the young men who had come to work in his industries had also been cursed with the same fate and Edward let out a soft growl when the man's eyes focused on him. Obviously, as he had intended for it to happen, the man was undoubtedly enamored, this was what made things so much easier and Edward smiled as he saw the man's thoughts and what was already running through his twisted mind, he could not wait for all these people to get out.

As the evening passed Edward observed from his corner as the man went about talking to the guests, being the perfect host and the foolhardy humans were unmistakably enthralled. The man's form was bulky but he could not be considered as fat. He absent mindedly declined several young ladies who asked him for a dance and the man finally approached him and his thoughts by this time were gruesome to the point that Edward had to stop himself from snarling and ripping the bastard open with his bare hands. Apparently Edward was the most beautiful victim the man had encountered, ironic who the victim was going to be at the end of the night.

As he came by to stand closer to Edward, the man asked, "Have I seen you around young man?"

"I don't think so sir" replied Edward casually as he sipped the wine for keeps sake.

"Hmm, you would be hard to miss, why are you here if you weren't invited?" asked the man with suspicion behind his grey blue eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Edward with a small smile as he hit the man with his unnatural allure.

The man faltered and stammered, "No..no..not at all, I don't mind" and the man turned away not knowing that Edward heard him mutter, "I am sure I could find some use for you doll face"

Edwards grip on the glass tightened and he let go just before it could shatter to pieces in his hand.

As the last of the guests were leaving the place Edward saw the man making his way towards him when the one of the waitress who was the last one in the house except Edward and Mister Peterson asked "Shouldn't you be leaving mister?" to Edward a little rudely.

Edward was saved from answering as Mister Peterson said "Lisa, you can leave now, the young man is a friend's son and we are going to be discussing a business proposal"

Edward smirked, the man had just signed his death. The waitress Lisa looked back and forth between them in suspicion before leaving the house saying "The maid asked me to tell you she will be late tomorrow morning Mister Peterson"

"That's alright Lisa, thankyou for informing me" said the man with a smile.

"Goodnight Sir" the waitress replied with a smile of her own and Peterson nodded before the waitress shut the door and left the house.

"So…" Peterson turned to look at Edward as his eyes raked Edward's form while Edward stood there smirking waiting to hear the waitress driving away.

"So…" Edward returned with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"You never told me you're name" replied the man casually as his eyes came to rest on Edward's face and Edward had to admire the man's impeccable acting skills, no wonder that the authorities were fooled.

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen"

"Edward" the mans eyes glinted with hunger and lust as he eyed Edward now with a frightening expression and Edward watched in sick amusement as the last of the façade fell away.

"You really shouldn't have come here doll" the man said nearing him and stepping into Edward's personal space.

Edward looked unaffected as he asked "Why is that so?"

"It would be a shame for someone as beautiful as you to die so young, no?" the man questioned and Edward let out a cold laugh that had the man backing away a step.

"Die?" questioned Edward, deciding to humor the man by appearing appropriately nervous.

The man got his confidence back and stepped forward again before he brought his hand up to touch Edward's cheek and drew back with a gasp at the coldness of the marble skin, however he continued in a threatening voice saying "It's been a long time since I've taken someone as beautiful as you"

"I'm going to enjoy this so much Edward" said the man as he brought his hands back to caress Edward's cold cheeks as he whispered into Edward's ear, "You're dying tonight, is there a last wish you wish to ask me?"

Edward decided that enough was enough and pushed the man roughly away from him and he crashed against the opposite wall hitting his head and cracking it open as the scent of blood permeated the air making Edward falter for a minute before he regained composure, he would not be sidetracked by his thirst tonight, he wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

He heard the quite moans of pain and the grunts of the man as he tried to pick himself up and Edward moved in a flash and he was at the man's side lifting his prey up and throwing him against the couch in the drawing room.

Peterson opened his eyes in fear as he croaked out, "Who..who are you?" as he wheezed a little from the disorientation and blood loss.

"I already told you that, or don't you remember?" taunted Edward as he neared the man, his fright was making him smell delicious through the adrenaline rush. Edward took the man's wrist in his hands and asked "How many boys have you killed with this hand Mister Peterson?"

"Wha..what are you talking about?"

"Ah, ah, I am the one who asks the questions here Mister Peterson"

"I..I..who are you? Get out!" Peterson attempted to move his wrist away but Edward tightened his grip and he heard the bones break as Peterson was about to scream when Edward closed his hands over the man's mouth effectively silencing him as the moans of pain grew louder.

"I will ask you again, how many boys have you killed with this hand?" asked Edward.

He only heard a grunt from the man, Edward yanked him up by his collar bringing him to a sitting position as he said "You better answer my questions if you want me to make this easier on you"

Peterson's eyes widened as he realized he was truly at the mercy of the young boy and he stuttered out "I..I don' know what your talking about!"

"Wrong answer" Edward growled before breaking the man's right knees as he placed a hand to his mouth silencing the screams again and he let go only when the screams turned into groans and grunts of pain.

Peterson's eyes were now filled with tears as they dripped down his chin he looked fearfully into the coal black hatred filled eyes with mind numbing fear and trepidation as he asked "What do you want?" in a quiet and trembling voice.

Edward laughed coldly again before replying equally softly, "Silly little mortal, what makes you think I might want something from as pathetic a being as you?"

"Now, I ask again, how many have you killed?" asked Edward looking into the man's blue tear filled eyes with revulsion and anger.

"Look…I'm sorry alright, I'm sorry, just please don't kill me" begged the man as he began to drag his broken leg back and inched back towards the couch.

"Is that how Nathaniel Brandon begged to you when you were about to kill him? Hmm?" Edward circled the man like a predator about to tear its prey as the man looked on in shock, "Or was it Kevin Baker, no, maybe Roger Hanson?"

"Ho..how?" the man asked in shock as his body began to shake and shudder.

"Didn't I tell you I am the one who asks questions here Mister Peterson?" said Edward with menace and crouched below to look into the man's eyes as he heard the incoherent and random buzzing with thoughts of fear, fear of death and Edward scowled as he said "Let us see how you fair with a little experiment of mine, shall we?"

Edward then held the man's face in his hands and without warning broke into the man's mind as the man screamed and writhed under his grasp. He had not used his power in so long and god did it feel good to mutilate someone's mind like this. Edward bit his lip to keep himself from moaning from the power rush as he focused on setting the illusion in the man's mind and a minute later he heard it's results.

"FIRE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! FIRE!" the man shouted as though he was being burned alive Peterson could feel his skin being burnt off by the flames as he shouted helplessly into the night but in reality he was still under Edward's firm grip as the vampire's coal black eyes held his blue eyes open for his mind to be assaulted.

Edward let go of the man as the man closed his eyes and shivered murmuring of flames enclosing him and calling out for help. He was not this cruel to his victims before, and he never used his powers unless he deemed it fit.

Edward pulled away the last of his influence on the man's mind and watched as the man came to his senses finally realizing that there was no fire, nor that he was burning. His eyes met Edward's and he asked "What are you?" in a quiet fearful whisper.

Edward chuckled softly which made the older male shudder and draw in a deep breath, Edward regarded the man with a steely eyes before he bent down near the man's ears and whispered, "You're dying tonight, is there a last wish you wish to ask me?"

The man opened his mouth to scream but Edward closed his mouth with his own before looking into the man's paling grey eyes as he murmured "I guess not" he let his fangs lengthen and the man's shocked gasp was lost into his mouth as he curled his lips back into a predatory smile. Edward waited no more as he plunged his teeth into his victim's throat as the sweet ambrosia of human blood rushed into his throat and soothed the ever present burning and the fear made the taste delectable as he drained the man of his lifeblood.

Edward watched from a distance as the authorities rounded up the massive building. They had apparently found Mister Peterson's body and the twenty or so bodies buried in various parts of the house. It was clear that this was causing a scandal and the reporters and media were having a field day digging out information from the Police officers. According to the waitress's comments, she had seen a dark haired, tall, young handsome man in the company of Mister Peterson before she left the night before, too bad that no one would find who the handsome young guest of Mister Peterson was.

* * *

A month after his kill at the rich part of the city Edward was dumping the body of a street murderer in the river when he heard a familiar bell like voice call out his name.

"Edward"

The scent of freesia hit his nostrils and Edward scowled as he replied "Bella" with the barest hint of irritation in his voice.

"I guess you are not thrilled to be seeing me" said the high trilling voice again and Edward shook his head as he snapped the man's neck to cover the bite mark and let his float into the river.

"What do you want?" asked Edward coming straight to the point not in the mood for shilly shallying.

"Esme and Carlisle miss you a lot, aren't you going to come back?"

Edward didn't turn as he said "You know the answer to that Bella" If Bella was unnerved to see his red eyes she didn't show it and neither could he read it out of her mind, this was what made Bella so unique and why he always let her in when he couldn't trust anyone else.

"It's been nearly a decade Edward, you have to come back, it's killing them to be away from you, especially Esme" said Bella.

Edward finally turned to acknowledge the other vampire and he felt guilty at seeing the frown lines marring that beautiful face frozen in time, "You know why I can't come back" he said imploring her to understand, she was the only one who did aside from Carlisle after all.

Bella sighed, which was a very human gesture and nearly looked human too with the amber eyes as she said "Rosalie isn't going to try anything, she has found a mate, his name is Emmett" she smiled for a minute as she closed her amber eyes in reminiscing and she opened them again knowing Edward had seen the images playing in her mind as she had taken her shield away from her mind.

"I'm surprised, she seemed to be determined to chase me down" replied Edward with a slight quirk of his eyebrow.

"Trust me, we were too" said Bella as she replaced her shield.

"I am surprised Jasper let you come all the way here alone" said Edward, he knew how protective Jasper was of his mates.

Bella smiled as she said, "Alice's reassurances"

"Ah, Alice, this chance meeting to drag me back to home isn't because of something in her vision, is it?" asked Edward smirking when Bella looked close to fidgeting but stood stiff and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"It may have something to do with it but I don't know what it is, she is remaining tight lipped about it, wouldn't let anyone know"

"That is rather strange for her to be so" said Edward with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes" Bella agreed, "She only asked me to please bring you home"

"And if you don't succeed?" asked Edward enjoying tormenting Bella who was glaring at him now.

"I'm rather certain that I will succeed"

"Really?" Edward asked in amusement.

"What if I don't want to stop feeding on humans?"

"You can choose to feed on anything but we're family and we have let you have you're way for far too long, you are going to come home or Alice and Jasper and I are going to drag you back" said Bella in a tone that implied that she was very serious about what she had said.

"So this isn't about that" Edward murmured and then threw up his hands and looked disbelievingly at Bella, "Please tell me this isn't one of Alice's attempts to set me up with a mate"

Bella smiled widely and her razor sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight, it would have frightened anyone who did not know that Bella would not hurt a fly if given the chance.

Edward shook his head, "Why can't you all just accept the fact that I do not need someone to share my eternity with?"

Bella sighed and rubbed her temples, "Don't go assuming something, I told you none of us have an idea about what Alice saw, we want you to be home Edward, come back to us" she said and then walked away and into the night, Edward did not follow her, Bella had left him to give him time to think about returning to his family.

* * *

He walked into his lair when dawn broke and stepped into his coffin and closed his eyes as the casket shut tight, no one was bound to find him in this underground tunnel anyway. He could feel his immortal body becoming stiff as his eyes closed and his mind slipped into another world grateful for the quietness from the ever humming thoughts of the mortals. This was his haven, the only place he would ever allow himself to slip away from the world and rest, the only time he found an internal peace at his meaningless existence in the world as a frozen dead body living and feasting on the blood of mortals.

As if that weren't enough he had to listen to their thoughts as they died, listen to their woes, sorrows, joy's, their deception, the lies, listen to them think ungodly things about him as he passed human girls in the streets and after having heard all that for decades as he roamed the earth frozen in the form of a prepubescent boy he was tired and felt incomplete. The never ending days he had to look forward to, how many more decades would he see pass in front of his eyes with nothing but casual detachment from the rest of the living world, would he finally cease to exist when the earth blasted apart as the church men spoke of the apocalypse. Thinking back he could not help but resent Carlisle and his mother for turning him into something like this and abandoning him into an eternal life of condemnation.

He had scoffed in his mind when he heard Carlisle tell him that once he had found his mate in someone he wouldn't feel as lonely, Jasper had told him that their mate's stabilized their life's as creature's of the night they were constantly in the clutch of darkness threatening to take over their mind and body and make them beasts lost in their insanity, Jasper had explained to him of how when he had seen Alice he had felt a purpose to his existence.

And he had no doubt about what would happen if he did not find a partner to part his life with whether he wanted to or not, he would end up like the Volturi or God forbid the nomadic vampires who had lost their mind after living for centuries and only ever recognized the need for blood and death. It was mandatory that a vampire find it's mate, it was something irrefutable and compulsory, only the person or vampire must appeal to the monster in him as well as the human part of his mind that still existed deep inside him, only then would he find a purpose in existing or so the others told but he was too much of a cynicist to believe in them.

* * *

**You know, I'll tell you this story is going to get interesting only in the long run but please review? I mean almost 100 of you have read but only one of you reviewed! **

**Anyway, enjoy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou Steph once again for reviewing, I know bad Edward has his appeal! Winks!**

**And thankyou to all of you who have fav'd this story too!**

**Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle after just having graduated from Hogwarts works in Borgin and Burkes when he finds an old tome with a ritual that would be useful in making his third horcrux, the catch is he has to have a fresh supply of vampire venom, more specifically the venom of vampires who drink only from animals and the venom cannot be purchased from a store simply because it needs to be fresh from the source and the ritual would work only if the vampire willingly donates the venom. Why would Tom want to make a Horcrux in this method while there are many methods is a mystery for you to read and find out!**

**Please read and review! On with the story!**

**CHAPTER – 3**

Tom was reaching the end of his patience, after having searched book after book he had found nothing about a coven feeding on the blood of animals. It was so against norms that it was doubted that vampires who were 'vegetarians' as they called it were even found in the world and the most interesting thing was that muggle vampires did not know of the existence of Wizards and Magic. Although, it was in a way useful to his mission it also meant that not many authors bothered to write about muggle vampire covens, the coven mechanics and their lifestyle which was why he was once again seated at the large study in the Riddle Manor in Great Hangleton with a tome of books spread open in front of him.

'_The Araw's influence on muggle vampire's is fascinating when compared to magical vampires who are very sensitive to light from the sun. Where vampire's with magic become very weak in the sunlight muggle vampire's are not affected in the slightest. Their skin sparkles as if a thousand diamonds were embedded on it when the light of the Araw strikes their skin, it is also rumored that their skin is ice cold and hard to touch whereas the magical vampires skin are mostly close to that of humans'_

At this Tom frowned, it seemed that the creatures had more leverage on the magical vampires. Although Tom knew that 'magic' in itself was the purest and most formidable form of powers. He then turned his gaze back to the book, the only one which had proved to be useful.

'_Muggle vampires have a Governing System called 'The Volturi', the Volturi are a group of vampires who take residence in the city of Volterra, Italy. Although none of us can be sure about the size of the coven, it is guessed that the number could be anywhere between thirty to fifty members. The rulers of the Volturi are often called as 'The Three Brothers' named Aro, Caius and Marcus. They have been in existence for about three thousand years and are very feared and respected among the vampires of the world. Although the nomadic muggle vampires of today are not aware of the existence of 'Magic', the Volturi have long since known the existence of Wizards and Witches as Lord Hampton, the king of the Britain Wizarding World at the thirteenth century had asked for the alliance of the Volturi with the Wizards during the Trovan wars between Wizards of Britain and Germany but the Volturi refused to partake in the affairs of Wizards. Although this is the first evidence of the Wizards willingly approaching the Volturi, it is speculated that the 'Volturi' had known about the existence of Wizards long ago even before Lord Hampton approached them.'_

'_Other muggle vampires are mostly nomadic and feed on humans, the Volturi has strict authority over the other nomadic covens of the Vampiric World and the one law sacred to the Volturi and to be followed by every vampire is to keep their existence a secret from the humans' _

Tom's scowl grew deeper, it was just like the Wizarding World then, he did not understand why creatures of more power and superior to humans had to hide away from the pathetic muggles that was the prime reason of his hatred for Dumbledore and the sham of a Ministry. As the higher beings when compared to humans they should be the one to drive away the muggles into hiding but even Tom could admit that the muggles reproduced in an alarming rate and if they joined forces, they could be somewhat formidable in their own sense. Tom then returned his gaze back to the book again wondering if approaching the Volturi would be a wise choice.

'_Other than the Volturi the other ancient covens in the world are the Egyptian coven lead by Astarte, the Mediterranean coven lead by Danag and his mate Azura. Other coven's existence has not been discovered yet'_

Tom closed the book, he already knew that the Egyptian coven and the Mediterranean coven fed on humans. He did not need the book to tell it to him, Abraxas had already asked some reliable sources about it and he had confirmed that both the coven's fed on the blood of humans.

Tom rubbed his temples in irritation and annoyance. He did not want to visit the 'Volturi', even he could admit that such an ancient and powerful coven could be formidable and it would be foolhardy of him to confront them. He looked at the books on the table and a certain book caught his attention as he reached out and took the book in his hands examining the title that said '_Use of Curses on Vampires and Vampirical Powers'_

"Vampirical powers" Tom muttered in contemplation, he had not heard about any powers that vampires may have. He knew they were stronger and faster than humans, fed on blood, were frozen in time and immortal but the books he had read had never mentioned powers, magical vampires were able to cast spells like Wizards but with more precision.

He skipped the pages were the author had written a load of bluff about the formidable and terrifying nature of the vampires and of how a Wizard should never approach one unless he was seeking his death. He had just turned a page when something of interest caught his eyes.

'_Although there are Wizards who have speculated otherwise it is true that the muggle vampires have powers of their own. The rare Wizards who have spotted them or had connections with them have proven that the muggle vampires have powers although the nature of which has not been discovered. The Volturi, the vampire governing body which is ruled by the Three brothers has been known to recruit vampires with powers in them. The most rumored of all is the existence of the "Witch Twins" in the Volturi. They are said to be the most formidable vampires in the entire vampire world although their powers and their existence still remains a secret and a matter of debate and speculations' _

Tom sighed and bit his lip as a thoughtful frown marred his angelic face, approaching the Volturi seemed to be even more foolish if according to the author they did have some unknown powers, what he couldn't understand though was why no Wizard or Witch had ever done a research on muggle vampires, trying to find them and learn about them. He knew how many books there were on 'Veela's' in the Hogwarts library.

'_The most notable invention about muggle vampires was made by Joan Karkaroff of Germany in 1925 when he captured a muggle vampire and performed various forms of magic on it. It was discovered that the normal defense spells and concealment charms do not work on vampires, the vampires have such good vision that they can see through the disillusionment charm performed by the Wizard and since they have a keen sense of smell they would be able to scent out any humans or Wizards near them. Most of the dark curses have no effect on the vampires but it is said that a Sorcerer with enough magical ability to do so would be able to cast dark curses on vampires even. _

_While it is true that some dark curses have been proven to be effective on vampires, the third unforgivable which will kill any magical creature, Wizard or Human has been proven to be ineffective against the vampires. This is why the vampires are rightly called 'Immortal'_

_Joan Karkaroff was then killed by the vampire he had captured therefore proving his accounts on vampires to be insufficient. It is rumored that his mutilated body was found on his attic where he was later found by his family'_

He had to know about this Joan Karkaroff and if the accounts in the book were true he would also need to meet the author of the book and wheedle out some information she might have not mentioned in her book.

* * *

Edward groaned in a very human fashion when he heard three footsteps following him in the alleyway he was walking in. He did not need to turn around to know that the three were not humans; neither did he need to turn around to see the smirk on their faces.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't happy to see me" called Alice with a mock pout on her face.

Edward shook his head and kept walking not stopping until he reached a dead end and made sure there weren't any humans in their hearing range.

"You can run if you want, I know you're fast but it's three against one, you know you won't win" said Jasper as Edward finally turned around an air of annoyance around him.

Alice's smirk widened as she said, "You're going to want to be there for this Edward, trust me"

Edward was skeptical and he raised an eyebrow in question towards Alice whose amber eyes sparkled in the moonlight with something akin to enthusiasm and Edward knew she was barely controlling herself from bouncing on the balls of her feet. He then looked at Bella who raised her hands and said "Don't look at me like that, I told you it wasn't an empty threat"

"So what did you see Alice?" he finally relented knowing Alice was not one to give up this soon.

Alice smiled before she tilted her head and showed him what she had seen in her visions.

Edward frowned, "That can't be right"

"It's set in stone" said Alice and both of them were ignoring Jasper and Bella who were looking back and forth between Edward and Alice willing one of them to explain.

"They haven't approached us in a century, I doubt someone is going to be brave enough to do it now" said Edward, frown still in place but Alice only shook her head.

"He's going to be directed to us by the Volturi and I know he will succeed"

"Can someone tell us what's going on here?" asked Jasper as he sensed Edward's confusion and Alice's excitement, Bella was speculating about who they were talking about.

"Wizards, she sees some Wizards approaching us" said Edward and when Jasper implored him to continue he gave out a sigh, "She thinks one of them could be my mate"

Jasper's eyes clouded with suspicion and trepidation and they were reflected in Bella's. "Wizards, Alice that is so far out of you're normal imaginations"

Alice pouted before she said "But he's perfect for Edward, he's his equal"

Edward snorted and Alice glared at him. Jasper intervened saying "Wizards are bad news, you know what they did to one of us before, we should hide out before" and he never got to finish his sentence when Edward interrupted him.

"Demetri will find us anyway"

"That doesn't mean we should sit there and do nothing, what does this Wizard want anyway?" Jasper directed the question to Alice who said "I don't know, all I know is that he will come to us and that Edward and him have a very high chance of being together"

Edward ignored her and turned to Jasper, "Demetri will find us no matter where we go unless we could change Aro's mind about it, I doubt he will let us be"

"You know what will change his mind about it" said Alice and added, "So you might as well come with us and meet you're potential mate instead of offering yourself to the Volturi, I suspect you don't want Jane having a go at you again"

Edward scoffed and retorted, "And who is to say these Wizards can't do worse than Jane?"

"From the looks of things, he is going to want our help, so it's only logical for us to assume he won't be of any harm to us"

"How will Aro concede to it, I thought he despised their entire race" said Jasper with a thoughtful frown on his impeccable immortal teenage face.

"I do not know, all I know is that he will come to us and the Volturi will expect us to help him" said Alice.

"Why does he specifically want us to help the Wizards? Why not any other coven? I think Aro is trying to exterminate us again" said Edward while he stood stiff mirroring Jasper's frown.

"God knows he's wanted that for long enough" said Bella and continued, "He's wanted Alice and Edward as long as I can remember"

Edward looked up at Bella and said "He'll want you too, if he knew you were a shield"

Bella grimaced at the notion of the ancient vampire directing his greedy gaze on her and asking her to join in the Vampire Governing system.

"But he does not know" said Alice just as Jasper sent calming vibes towards Bella who smiled.

"Yet" said Edward and they were all back to frowning.

"Do you have to be so pessimistic?" asked Alice with a small pout on her pixy face.

Edward thought awhile before answering, "I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being cautious"

"So there really is no other option for us other than to sit back and wait for these Wizards to make an appearance?" asked Bella.

"Like I said Demetri will find us no matter what so I guess we have no other choice" said Edward with a slight huff.

"You are coming with us, aren't you?" asked Bella with a pointed look at Edward.

Edward smiled and said "Of course I am but.."

Bella closed her eyes waiting for the catch or demand which was sure to come any minute now, "But.."

"I want you and Alice to not try to set me up with anything supernatural, magical or human, I meant it when I said I need no mate"

"But you do, you do need someone to love you" Alice insisted in an adamant voice.

Edward smiled widely before he moved swiftly to hug her and put an arm around her small petite waist before saying "I have you all for that and I need no more, so do we have a deal?" he asked looking down at Alice who was now pouting fully.

Alice finally nodded and said "Alright, you ruin my fun but I will let you be if you'd come home to us"

"Thankyou, my sister in all but blood" said Edward as he looked up at Bella who nodded too saying "If Alice doesn't, I won't either"

"Where to then?" asked Edward to all the three of them in general.

Bella looked distinctly uncomfortable and Jasper grimaced before Alice said "Well, as we have been in Maine for long enough, we decided that we should visit Forks again"

Now Edward also looked decidedly anguished and he directed his heavy gaze on Bella who smiled at him and said "It's alright Edward, it's high time I visited my past"

"It wouldn't have been past if it weren't for me" said Edward as he drowned in guilt again and he felt the first influence's of Jasper on his emotions.

Bella shook her head, "I wouldn't have been here with you all if it weren't for you"

Edward's crimson eyes looked at Bella with a kind of desperation for a long time before he said "I'm so sorry Bella"

"Oh Edward, stop feeling guilty and blaming yourself for what happened, you were strong enough to stop, strong enough for me to be here now"

"Just barely" said Edward as he redirected his gaze to Jasper who got the hint and stopped influencing Edward's emotions.

* * *

"Well, what have you found Abraxas that could be of importance enough to disrupt me?" Tom asked as he closed the book he was reading.

Abraxas Malfoy looked nervous and afraid to be in the same room as the young dark lord and Tom smirked seeing the discomfort of his servant, "My Lord, I have valuable information on Joan Karkaroff's family"

When Tom only raised an eyebrow at Abraxas, his follower gulped audibly and continued, "His cousin Orlando Hart is said to have accompanied him during the vampire capture and he now lives in Dublin, we have managed to find out his address through the Irish ministry"

For the first time Tom was genuinely pleased and he nodded at Abraxas before saying "You may take your leave Abraxas, I will want Cygnus and Rabastan to be here tomorrow and I want you to find out more about this Orlando Hart"

"Yes My Lord" Abraxas bowed before he left the room as swiftly as he could without making a run for it which made Tom's smirk widen. Some of his followers really had no backbone at all and although he was pleased to see that all his followers never once questioned his decisions it also bored him after awhile. The pleasure at seeing all of them cower in front of him had slowly mellowed and now he only he felt a mixture of disgust and apathy when he saw his weak followers bending to his will not that he would have it any other way but in a strange sense he missed the stupid courage of the Gryffindor's who had dared to stand up to him and his followers on occasions.

* * *

**Here's where I'll be leaving you! Bye!**

**Enjoy reading!**


End file.
